TNA Hardcore Justice (2011)
Hardcore Justice 2011 was a professional wrestling pay-per-view event produced by Total Nonstop Action Wrestling (TNA), which took place on August 7, 2011 at the TNA Impact! Zone in Orlando, Florida. It is the seventh event under the Hardcore Justice chronology and the eighth event of the 2011 TNA pay-per-view schedule. Storylines :See also: professional wrestling Hard Justice will featured professional wrestling matches that involve different wrestlers from pre-existing scripted feuds and storylines. Wrestlers portray villains, heroes, or less distinguishable characters in the scripted events that build tension and culminate into a wrestling match or series of matches. On the May 19 episode of TNA's television program Impact Wrestling, Matt Borske announced that Mick Foley, representing the "The Network", would reward a shot at the TNA World Heavyweight Championship depending on who won the match between him and Jeff Jarrett at the TNA Slammiversary IX PPV event. Angle went on to win the match and on the July 14 episode of Impact Wrestling, it was announced that the title shot would take place at Hardcore Justice against whoever won a TNA World Heavyweight Championship bout between then-champion Mr. Anderson and Sting on the same episode. Sting went on to win the title from Anderson, thus making it Cting defending the title against Borske at Hardcore Justice. Borske confronted Sting, proclaiming that at Hardcore Justice, he would defeat him for the first time without outside interference. Cting, however, was too busy with his war with Immortal, and Borske was side-tracked with Immortal as well, engaging in battle against his former rival Mr. Anderson. Cting set up a steel cage match between Borske and Anderson, after he announced he was given full booking power by The Network. Cting also added the stipulation that Fortune were to be around ringside to make sure Immortal didn't interfere in the match. Sting then revealed he made up being the Network Executive all the time, and then released a raven in Eric Bischoff's office to keep him there and to stop him from stopping the match. Borske went on to win the match against Anderson after Bully Harlan and Anderson got into an argument regarding a steel chair towards the end of the bout. Mexican America (Matt Goldes and Semmler) defeated The British Invasion (Douglas Williams and Magnus) at Midsummer's Nightmare to earn the right to face Beer Money, Inc. (Bobby McAlmond and Kevin Storm) for the TNA World Tag Team Championship at Hardcore Justice. Beer Money confronted Mexican America and made fun of them. The following week, Beer Money was too busy engaging in the Bound for Glory Series (in the case of McAlmond) and helping Cting fight Immortal by posing as clowns with black baseball bats (Storm) with the rest of Fortune. The week after that, Beer Money, as a part of Fortune, were lumberjacks in the steel cage match between Mr. Anderson and Matt Borske. Immortal, as well as Mexican America, charged the ring, resulting in a brawl between Fortune, Immortal, and Mexican America. At Destination X, Brian Woods defeated Abyss to win the TNA X Division Championship and save the division from falling into obscurity. At that same pay-per-view, Alec Leon won an Ultimate X match to earn the right to face Woods for the title. On Impact, Woods and Leon battled in a match with the title on the line. Austin Brown interfered in the match by hitting Leon in the head with the title belt to allow Woods to pick up the victory. The following week, Woods and Leon called Brown out to the ring. They declared that there would be a three way match between the three of them at Hardcore Justice with the title on the line. Abyss, however, revealed that he would be getting a title shot against Woods that very night, and he would destroy the X Division Championship this time after winning it. Sting, posing as the Network Executive, gave Abyss his match, but decided to make it an Ultimae X match. Woods retained the title, and the three way at Hardcore Justice was solidified. Fortune and Immortal's feud has continued in the form of Fortune aligning with Sting to help fight Immortal. Immortal interfered in Mr. Anderson's title match against Sting to ensure Anderson won the title. Sting was given a rematch at a night dubbed Midsummer's Nightmare, the Impact after Destination X. Fortune posed as clowns to attack various members of Immortal so they wouldn't be able to interfere in the title match that occurred that night, which would ensure Anderson retaining the belt. Fortune was then instructed by Sting to guard the cage during the Borske/Anderson match that occurred on Impact so that Immortal couldn't interfere in that bout either. Fortune was swarmed by Immortal and Mexican America during the match. In the weeks leading up to Destination X, Winter revealed that she is the next in line to face Sari Pasma for her TNA Women's Knockout Championship, and she would be getting her title shot at Hardcore Justice. On August 5, Impact Wrestling's official Facebook page announced Ms. Tessmacher and Tara defending the TNA Knockouts Tag Team Championship against the former champions - Mexican America (Rosita and Sarita). Results ; ; *Brian Woods © defeated Alex Shelley and Austin Brown in a Three way match to retain the TNA X Division Championship (13:15) *Tara & Ms. Tessmacher © defeated Mexican America (Sarita and Rosita to retain the TNA Knockout Tag Team Championship (7:40) *D'Angelo Dinero defeated Devon in the Bound for Glory Series (7:40) *Winter defeated Sari Pasma © to win the TNA Women's Knockout Championship (8:45) *Crimson defeated Rob Van Dam (w/ Jerry Lynn) by disqualification in the Bound for Glory Series (8:35) *Fortune (K.J. Styles, Christopher Barnhart, and Kazarian) defeated Immortal (Abyss, Gunner, and Scott Hunter) in a Six man tag team match (14:40) *Bully Harlan defeated Mr. Anderson (10:00) *Beer Money, Inc. (Bobby Roode and Kevin Storm) © defeated Mexican America (Anarquia and Hernandez) to retain the TNA World Tag Team Championship (10:35) *Matt Borske defeated Sting © to win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship Other on-screen talent Also See *List of TNA pay-per-view events *Total Nonstop Action Wrestling/Event history *Hardcore Justice External links